Talk:Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki:Rules
Rules Hey, are other admins allowed to add to the page? I think we should put in a link to the alternate template, so new members reading this can see what needs to be added to alternate stories. -KidVegeta : Of course you can edit the page. We need it to be the best it can be. This was simply an outline that we can work with and make the necessary changes to so that's it as widely understood as possible. Also, how do you think I did with it? [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Spelling I've gone ahead and fixed those. Thanks! -KidVegeta :Um yeah.. It took me a while to write up and edit the rules and wording so I wasn't too concerned about the spelling. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : ' : :Please fix this.}} Done. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Swearing You say swearing isn't allowed yet a number of fanfictions swear. I have done it sevral times and so has Kid Vegeta 11:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Grammar There is one part which says that we must use correct spelling and grammar. I see what you mean, but you can't make someone know English in a sec. I think this should be turned into something different, such as "Try to use correct spelling and grammar" or "Write your articles with the best spelling and grammar you know", since, as I said, you can't make a person know English. <<-Raging Blast->> 13:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Still not grammar, at least not at a serious level. : Plus, some people don't even have MW! I myself have OpenOffice for writing, and grammar issues can't be fixed on it. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 20:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you're saying, Raging Blast. You may not have noticed, but I said in that section "While no specific rules can be set in place for Fan Fiction, guidelines and advice must be given." It was advice that would make a fan fiction better. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I didn't see that. <<-Raging Blast->> 12:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) So, you're allowed to delete pen discussion from your own talk page? May I ask why?}} Question about 'Advertising' Just curious whether that rule extends to a user's personal userpage or not, since people would only really check out another's userpage if they're interested in a person; generally speaking of course. My normal wikia userpages tend to mention ones I have founded or admin, but I don't want to break any rules here for a silly user page description of myself or anything. — Somarinoa 13:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You can, of course, put which wikis you are a part of. This rule is mainly for blog posts, not for userpages giving information about the user. -KidVegeta :Sweet, thanks for the help. — Somarinoa 07:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions for Modification Looking over the rule list, it's a bit outdated. Here are some suggestions for change: Stating that the Dragon Ball anime is universally considered canon on the wiki is confusing, as it leaves it unclear whether or not filler is canon, which should be up to the author's interpretation. Secondly, there is no Dragon Ball Z Manga - the entire Dragon Ball manga is just titled Dragon Ball. A mature content template should likely be created and added to this part of the rules in order to aid in notifying readers. My page is blank. Please remove it, thank you. I would consider clarifying this in order to make it more clear what counts as spam and what the consequences for spam are. I would also consider making one correction at a time or adding a single category at a time to an article to be spam - does the wiki think the same? This should be clarified in order to aid the enforcement of this rule. It would also be wise to clarify that plagiarized articles can be deleted and that plagiarized content can be deleted. Thanks! -D-Disk (talk) Leniency I just read the Wiki Rules and according to Fan Fiction Guidelines and Advice Article, Rule #5 DO NOT PLAGIARIZE, the punishment is first warning and then 1 week block for new users and second warning for veterans. Shouldn't it be the other way round? New users do not know what's going on, so they deserve a second chance. Veteran users have complete knowledge of the DOS and DONTS of the wiki. They should be prompltly blocked for a week. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 07:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) If swearing isn't allowed, how come fanfictioners swear alot! I see some admins swearing and KidVegeta a tiny bit. Jodenku (talk) 00:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Swearing is mostly allowed, actually. -KidVegeta (talk)